


softly

by hjsuwu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Morning, Soft Han Jisung | Han, he loves you, jisung watches you sleep, listened to girl in red while writing, sleeping, soft, soft jisung, soft stan, your pretty much asleep the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjsuwu/pseuds/hjsuwu
Summary: Everything happened softly, nearly shyly.As if this was the first time he'd watch you sleep.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 15





	softly

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy
> 
> yes i got soft for a sec.

If someone told him a year ago, he'd be laying next to one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen, he would've never believed them.  
But here he was, kissing the top of your head while admiring your beauty.  
The sunlight shimmering through the tiny holes of the heavy, dark curtain made you even more ethereal.  
Your rosy cheek glowing under the soft touches coming from the morning sun.

Life truly felt good, Jisung thought while he felt the soft summer breeze coming from the open window.

He'd stay forever like this if he only could.

He brushed the hair out of your face, only a soft touch.  
As soft as the breeze, which came again, dancing on his and your skin.

You shivered, softly.  
Jisung tightened his embrace, softly.

Everything happened softly, nearly shyly.  
As if this was the first time he'd watch you sleep.

He could do it forever though.  
Everything felt right, everything felt perfect.

It was domestic, watching you wake up.  
Watching you yawning and blink repeatedly.  
Waking up, softly.

''Morning'', you said, softly.

He chuckled, softly.  
''Good morning, y/n''

You smiled and kissed him, softly.


End file.
